


Descubrimientos

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Fix-It, International Stories, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-18
Updated: 1999-03-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser talks with Kowalski about his friendship with Vecchio This story is a sequel toConfesiones.





	Descubrimientos

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Descubrimientos

## Descubrimientos

by Adalisa

Author's webpage: http://members.tripod.com/luxshine/

Author's notes: In Spanish.

* * *

Antes que nada, gracias a todos los que me escribieron por mi historia Confesiones y me pidieron la secuela... ^_^. Que aqui esta ^_^. Esta vez es el turno de Benny. Igual que la anterior, todos los personajes son propiedad de Alliance, y solo esta escrita para el entretenimiento privado de los fans. 

Clasificacion PG (B para los Mexicanos) por una relacion M/M insinuada. 

Descubrimientos  
(Benton Fraser)  
Por: Adalisa Zarate 

  * Entonces, como mis piernas no respondian, Ray cargo a Dief con las mochilas y siguio caminando conmigo sobre su espalda... Fue algo curioso, ya que no podia ver, y no tenia manera de ubicarme ya que la brujula habia caido a un barranco algunas horas antes... pero Ray parecia muy seguro de si mismo mientras caminabamos sin rumbo fijo. Por supuesto, yo no estaba en posicion de protestar, ya que fue por mi causa que estabamos persiguiendo al hombre... Ray solo queria quedarse en el avion a esperar el rescate, pero mi deber como contestable de la Real Policia Montada Canadiense me obligaba a capturar al profugo, lo cual me disponia a hacer incluso cuando estaba... incapacitado, por decirlo de esa manera. Posiblemente hubiera muerto intentando capturarlo. Aunque Ray, siendo mi amigo, no me dejo solo, y arriesgo su vida para ayudarme. Habriamos muerto de no ser por el, nunca termine de agradecerle por eso. 



-Y el punto es? -Stanley Raymond Kowalsky miraba a Benton Fraser con un completo fastidio... Habian estado juntos por dos meses, en medio de la tundra, buscando la 'Mano de Franklin, apuntando al mar de Beaumont', y, en general, habia sido un viaje agradable desde su punto de vista, excepto por un pequeo detalle- No se si lo haz notado, Fraser, pero llevas una hora hablando y todavia no entiendo cual es el sentido de la historia... Una cosa es resolver casos en Chicago con anecdotas inuitas y otra muy distinta es pasar el tiempo en medio del Yukon con cuentos de Chicago. 

-Eso no paso en Chicago, Ray. - aseguro Fraser, mientras avivaba el fuego de su campamento - Fue cuando nos dirigiamos a reconstruir la cabaa de mi padre... Que es lo que vamos a hacer nosotros, en cuanto lleguemos ahi. Veras, despues de que me disparo, Ray me propuso que la reconstruyeramos juntos. Creo que era su forma de pedir perdon... Pero, debido al accidente, nos fue imposible llegar... A Ray nunca le gusto mucho tener que venir a Canada, lo cual es comprensible, ya que la primera vez que vino... bueno, fue cuando los hombres de Gerard trataron de matarnos, y despues, mientras me ayudaba a llevar a un preso extraditado a suelo canadiense, para salvar nuestras vidas tuvo que hacer explotar su auto... 

Ray Kowalsky suspiro, pues sabia perfectamente bien que una vez que Fraser comenzaba a hablar de sus antiguos casos con Vecchio, no se callaria en un buen rato... Eso lo confundia, pues Fraser se referia a Vecchio como Ray, y tambien lo llamaba Ray a el, y en ocasiones, Kowalsky se preguntaba si Fraser no preferiria estar con Vecchio en medio de la nada. 

-Por supuesto que Canada no puede ser culpada de las situaciones en la que nos encontramos Ray y yo, ya que, despues de todo, nuestra vida estuvo en peligro en muchas ocasiones en suelo americano... Por ejemplo estuvo aquella vez en la que, ayudando a la Sra. Gomez, terminamos encerrados en un refrigerador industrial, debido a un pequeo error de calculo de Ray, o la vez que, por ayudarme a encontrar a un ladron de autos, Ray estuvo a punto de morir ahogado en la cajuela de un Comet, o cuando, en el caso de los bonos de banco en que conocimos a Willie, fue sujetado a punta de pistola por una de los ladrones... En realidad Ray arriesgo su vida en mas ocasiones de las necesarias por escuchar mis planes, pero se que confiaba en que saldriamos con bien. 

-Seguro... por eso siguio ayudandote- insistio Ray, rogando que con eso se terminara el tema... Su mente estaba comenzando a mostrarle varias razones por las cuales Vecchio tendria motivos para seguir con el montado loco, y, en realidad, no queria considerar ninguna de ellas. Despues de todo, en esos momentos, Vecchio debia estar gozando de la vida, en brazos de Stella, su propia ex- esposa. 

-Nunca se lo pregunte... - continuo Fraser, ignorando completamente el tono de su amigo, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. - Pero... si el no hubiera querido ayudar, cumplir con su deber... no me habria ayudado nunca. Al final, todos los casos en los que participabamos terminaban siendo casos importantes para el Precinto. 

-Y el lo sabia antes de ayudarte?. Me parece que abusaba de tu nobleza. 

Fraser se volvio a ver a Ray, sorprendido... En todas las ocasiones en que Ray Vecchio lo habia seguido, protestando sin cesar pero al mismo tiempo sin negarse completamente... nunca se le habia ocurrido a Fraser que en realidad Ray se estuviera aprovechando de el... Despues de todo, solo en ropa, Fraser le habia costado a Ray miles de dolares... Welsh habia hecho un habito el amenazar a Ray con su placa cada vez que se envolvian juntos en un caso. No, era imposible que Ray solo aceptara acompaar a Fraser en sus investigaciones por su beneficio personal, y asi se lo dijo a Ray. 

-La unica ocasion en que su ayuda podria considerarse por interes, fue cuando perdi la memoria. Yo era el unico que conocia el numero de matricula de un auto usado en un secuestro... Pero incluso en esa ocasion, no era del todo necesario que Ray estuviera conmigo todo el tiempo... Recuerdo que el mismo Welsh indico que usar trabajo policial tradicional podria haber sido una mejor solucion. Pero Ray ignoro esa orden y continuo ayudandome a recordar todo. Fue paciente conmigo, tuvo mucho tacto mientras me recordaba que mi padre habia muerto... Como cuando me disparo... 

Kowalsky miro a Diefenbaker, mientras su mutuo amigo se volvia a sumir en los recuerdos. El lobo solo se limito a mirarlo, casi con lastima. Aunque para lo que Stan sabia sobre comportamiento lupino, tal vez solo extraaba las donas que capturaba en el Precinto. Eso ya era mucho para Ray, un ex- policia de Chicago que solo se habia metido en la vida de Ray Vecchio porque su propia vida era un desastre. No habia contado con el hecho de que la vida de Ray Vecchio tampoco era un lecho de rosas. 

  * Y entonces coloco su Rivera nuevo entre los mafiosos, Mark y yo, aunque lo acababa de comprar para reemplazar el que yo habia destruido antes... 



La voz de Fraser era estable y calmada, en el tono que Ray podia identificar como el 'esta anecdota jamas va a terminar', lo que lo llevo a observar su reloj... 

-Fraser... Fraser... Fraser!- Finalmente, Ray Kowalski levanto la voz lo suficiente como para interrumpir el incesante flujo de palabras de la boca de su amigo. 

-Hay algun problema, Ray? - Fraser miro a su compaero, francamente sorprendido al verlo molesto. 

-Problema? No, amigo, ningun problema... Aunque no se si haz notado que acabas de cumplir dos horas hablando unicamente sobre Ray Vecchio y tu vida en Chicago. 

-Oh... Dos horas, Ray? No me parecio tanto tiempo... 

-En eso tienes razon, si sumamos todo el tiempo que he pasado estos ultimos dos meses escuchando sobre tu viejo amigo, ya junto una semana seguida. 

-Una semana? Me parece que estas exagerando, Ray. 

-Deja de llamarme asi.- Las palabras salieron de la boca de Stan con dificultad. Era imposible que Fraser no se hubiera dado cuenta de que pasaba el tiempo hablando de su viejo amigo, era imposible que no notara como cambiaba su voz cuando mencionaba a Ray Vecchio... Era imposible que no se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Ante este pensamiento, Stan se detuvo... Que sentia el montado por Vecchio? 

-Tu habias dicho que siempre te han llamado Ray, Stan... - Fraser lo miraba muy sorprendido, pero eso no impidio que Stan notara el cambio de nombre. Oh, si eso no era una pista de que los pensamientos del montado estaban muy revueltos, Stan jamas habia visto una. Pero era obvio que el montado no sabia lo que pasaba en su propia cabeza. Suspirando profundamente, Stan se dispuso a hablar. 

-Si, lo se Fraser, todos me llaman Ray... Pero cuando estoy contigo no se si te refieres a mi o a Ray Vecchio... Asi que es menos confuso si me llamas Stan. 

-Ray no esta aqui, Stan... Como podrias confundirte con el? 

-Fraser, te lo repito... Cada vez que tenemos un poco de tiempo libre, ya sabes, sin hacer nada, empiezas a hablar de Ray Vecchio. La semana pasada me felicitaste por su cumpleaos!, Piensas en el todo el tiempo, y ni siquiera puedes admitirlo! Solo quiero saber una cosa... Exactamente que sentias por el? 

Fraser miro sorprendido a Stan por un momento. Abrio la boca para decirle que solo eran amigos, pero nada salio de sus cuerdas bocales. Recordo la pregunta que Ray le habia hecho mucho tiempo atras... 'Y cuantos mejores amigos tienes, eh?' , sonriendo. Y entonces, descubrio que Stan decia la verdad... No podia dejar de pensar en Ray Vecchio, el policia Italiano que hacia ya mas de 4 aos habia conocido en una celda del Precinto 27. 

Stan miro a su compaero, observando su rostro mientras llegaba a una conclusion. No era facil saber lo que Fraser pensaba, pero con algo de practica, uno podia tener suerte y atinarle. Asi que se levanto y comenzo a guardar las cosas del campamento, convencido de que, dadas las circunstancias, de cualquier forma no podria dormir. 

-Que haces, Stan? - Fraser lo miraba de manera extraa. Ahora, sus ojos tenian el mismo brillo triste con el que Stan lo habia conocido, cuando esperaba encontrar a Vecchio y en su lugar solo habia encontrado cenizas... 'Asi que desde entonces tu corazon lo sabia' penso Stan, cerrando una de las mochilas. 

-Que parece? Por lo que me haz contado, siempre que necesitabas decirle algo a Vecchio, el aparecia en tu puerta No?- Fraser solo asintio, pensando en Ray, herido a causa de la explosion, apareciendo en la puerta de la cabaa de su padre, pensando en Ray, herido por una bala de Muldoon, mientras el regresaba a Canada.- Pero esta vez no va a pasar eso. Tu tienes muchas cosas que hablar con Vecchio y no puedes esperar a que a el se le ocurra venir, no cuando esta disfrutando de su retiro en Florida \- Esto ultimo sono lleno de rencor. Despues de todo, Stan aun amaba a Stella.- Asi que vamos a dirigirnos al aeropuerto mas cercano, tomaras el primer avion que nos lleve a Florida, y bueno... pensaras el resto en el camino. 

Dos dias mas tarde, Fraser se encontraba en la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Ottawa, listo para tomar el vuelo que lo llevaria a Chicago, antes de dirigirse finalmente a Florida. Mientras Stan hacia los arreglos, saco de su bolsillo una cartera, la cartera que Ray le habia entregado cuando necesito dinero para pagarle a Willy, y que nunca le regreso. En su interior, estaba un recorte de revista, algo arrugado por el tiempo, del juicio Bolt. En el, Ray sonreia a su lado, con su brazo apoyado en el hombro de Fraser, que tenia esa leve sonrisa de haber cumplido con su deber. No pasaria mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a estar cara a cara con su viejo amigo, y su corazon lo sabia, pues parecia saltar con mucha mas energia. -Eres mi mejor amigo, Ray - susurro, guardando el recorte al ver que Stan se acercaba.- Y nadie podria reemplazarte en mi corazon. 

Fin. 

e-mail: 


End file.
